Hot Honeymoon Diapey Shower
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This next installment of "Sexy Diapey Love" involves Cody and Sierra getting it on at the German Alps in Southern German at their Honeymoon. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as this one was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Hot Honeymoon Diapey Shower

 **Summary: This fanfic was co-written by me and Hellflores as this next entry in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series takes place in the German Alps in Southern Germany during Cody and Sierra's Honeymoon.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was Sunday, March 10th 2019, it was two days after Cody and Sierra Anderson's wedding as they were engaged for over a year as they had a wonderful wedding which was in Toronto, Canada on a beach as the wedding also had 300 doves fly out after they kissed in the wedding as the honeymoon was in the German Alps in Southern Germany as they were at the Honeymoon Suite at the Hotel Maximilian as it was there honeymoon as they were happy, and relaxing in their diapers on their bed.

"This is the life, am I right, Sierra?" Cody

"Ohhhh! Absolutely, Codykins! We're finally in our honeymoon with our diapers and just the two of us." Sierra said as they kissed each other softly.

"I wuv you, Codykins." Sierra said to Cody.

"I wuv you too, Sierra." Cody said back to Sierra as they kissed again.

"Mmmmm... so... what do you wanna do?

"I don't know..." Cody said with a grin on his face.

"You tell me, hot stuff." Cody said as Sierra giggled and blushed.

"Remember that Der Penalty Hosen outfit I wore during World Tour in Germany?" Cody asked Sierra.

"Oooh, yeah." Sierra answered him.

"I was thinking of giving you a stripshow...that'll involve us having diapey sex. In the shower and in bed." Cody said to Sierra seductively.

"Oooooh! That sounds so hawt! I think I'm already starting to steam a bit... hehehehe." Sierra said to Cody as she giggled and he smiled.

"Cool, give a moment..." Cody said to her.

"Can we make it a sex tape?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Sure." Cody said as Sierra grabbed her camera and she began to film.

"Hello everyone, it's me, Sierra Anderson. My hubby Cody Anderson is just getting ready for our sexy honeymoon diapey sex that we're about to do..." Sierra said as she introduced herself and Cody who was getting ready.

"Okay, Sierra... I'm ready." Cody said to Sierra in the background.

"Okies, Codykins." Sierra said as she placed her camera down as Cody soon arrived, wearing Der Penalty Hosen from World Tour but he also had his diaper under it as Sierra looked very exicted.

"Ooooh! You look very sexy. Codykins." Sierra said to Cody.

"Why thankies, now here comes the fun part for you!" Cody said before he turned on some music as he started his strip dance for Sierra, then he began to take off his Der Penalty Hosen outfit as he took off the hat first, then he took off his socks, shoes, then he took off his suspenders that came with the shorts as he was still wearing his shirt and shorts as Sierra began to rub and pleasure her diapered area softly.

"Ohhhh! You look so hawt, Codykins, I'm already getting my diapey wet!" Sierra moaned and said to Cody as she spoke dirty to him.

"Hehehehe, good!" Cody giggled and smirked a bit he removed the hosen off of him, along with his shirt as he exposed his hot body, showing his tone chest and abs.

"You all know that I've been working out for a while now... just to look sexy to my beautiful diapey wearing, blogging, wife." Cody said to the camera as Sierra looked as she blushed like a volcano.

"Hehehehehe, yes you have!" Sierra giggled and said back as she kept rubbing with pleasure as she always loved pleasuring herself thinking about Cody, and dreaming herself being with him as it finally came true.

"MMMMMM!" Sierra moaned with complete ecstasy as she was turned on as Cody was still down to his shorts.

"Now...the moment you have been waiting for." Cody said to Sierra as he ripped off his shorts revealing his diaper to an already super horny and sexy Sierra.

"OOOOOOOOOH! CODY YOUR BABA IS SO BIG!" Sierra moaned and shouted at Cody as she was rubbing herself very hard and very fast while he posed and sexy danced to Sierra.

"Yeah... I bet you would wuv to suck Codykin's big baba... right, Sierra?" Cody said and asked her.

"Ja!" Sierra answered in German. **[1]**

"Ah-Ah-Ah... what is the magic word?" Cody said to her and asked for the 'Magic Word' as Sierra got teased.

"Codykins, may I pwease suck your big, hard, veined and... tasty baba, pwetty pwease with sugar on top of hot fudge sundae?" Sierra said and asked him.

"Okies, you have earned it." Cody answered it.

"Yay!" Sierra cheered as she licked her lips, then she licked the tip of his baba and she began sucking it.

"Mmmmm!" Sierra moaned and muffled as she sucked Cody's baba hard while Cody enjoyed it.

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah, suck my baba hawder!" Cody moaned and said as he rubbed Sierra's hair before he pushed her head deeper as she sucked Cody's baba, deep throating and drooling all over it.

"Mmmmmm! Tasty baba!" Sierra moaned and muffled as she loved it.

"Good sexy little baby girl." Cody said as she kept sucking Cody's baba deepthroatting and deepdrooling all over it as she also was rubbing her diapered pussy also.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Sierra muffled and moaned once more.

"OHHHH! FUCKING YES!" Cody soon moved Sierra's head hard as he slowly started to fuck her face but Sierra was still controlling her movement as it was almost time.

"OHHHH, FUCK! I'M GONNA CUMSIES SOON!" Cody moaned and shouted.

"MMMMMM!" Sierra moaned and muffled before she stopped sucking but she began stroking his baba.

"Cumsies all over my hawt mouth and face, pwease?" Sierra asked Cody.

"Okies then." Cody said before he began to stroke his hard baba with all his might.

"Open wide...here it cumsies." Cody said seductively as Sierra opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Cody groaned and moaned as he fired his hot and tasty milky all over his wife's mouth and face.

"Mmmmm... fuck yeah." Cody moaned softly and said as her wife was drenched in his cumsies.

"Mmmmm!" Sierra moaned while she also swallowed the cumsies that was in her mouth as she licked the cumsies that was on her face and swallowed it as well.

"How did it taste honey?" Cody asked her.

"Sweet like a world full of candy... Mmmmmm." Sierra answered softly while moaning sexily, turning Cody on once again.

"Thankies. Want me to pleasure your pussy?" Cody asked Sierra.

"Yes, please." She answered him.

"Glad too." Cody said as he began to lick, finger, and rub Sierra's diapered area.

"OHHHHH, MMMMM! OH FUCK! YES!" Sierra moaned and shouted as she grasped her balloons as they were a beautiful set of 34 D-cup balloons as she removed her shirt and bra revealing the best set of kittens that Cody has ever seen.

"LICK ME HAWDER, CODYKINS!" Sierra shouted.

"Sierra, magic words, please." Cody reminding Sierra to use the magic words.

"Pwease Codykins! PWETTY PWEASE PWEASURE MY DIAPEY PUSSY!" Sierra begged Cody.

"That's better!" Cody said before he started going harder, licking, fingering, and rubbing Sierra's diapered area like crazy.

"Mmmmmmm!" Cody muffled and moanedas he was licking it like ice cream.

"Ahhhhh! YES, HAWDER, MAKE ME EXPLODE ALL OVER YOUR HAWT FACE!" Sierra moaned and shouted as he stopped licking to say something back to his wife.

"That's the plan!" Cody said as he increased his pace ten fold, licking and fingering her like crazy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! JA! JA! SO HAWT!" Sierra moaned and shouted in German and English as he kept at it until it was time. **[2]**

"GONNA CUMSIES CODYKINS! HERE IT COMES! AHHHH...!" sierra shouted and moaned as she she climaxed all over his face and mouth as he swallowed all of it.

"Mmmmmm...it tastes so awesome." Cody said to Sierra.

"Thankies, thankies very much Cody." Sierra said to him.

"Now then... are you ready for the next part?" Cody asked Sierra.

"JA!" Sierra shouted and answered in German once more. **[3]**

"Good... follow me." Cody said as the two walked into the bathroom as they held hands while Sierra was holding her camera as Cody began to speak to the camera/viewers.

"The next part is me and my wife Sierra having hawt diapey sex... in the showers." Cody said to the camera.

"Ooooh!" Sierra said as even though she knew what was going on...she was horny and very excited about it as she put the camera down on the edge of the sink as it had a great view of the shower as Cody and Sierra entered the shower as the water was turned on to hot water, making the bathroom steam up.

"Looks like this shower is causing a steam out

"Ja... and it's gonna get hawter!" Sierra said in German and English before she got down and grabbed the frontal of Cody's diaper and grabbed his baba as she started to suck his baba again. **[4]**

"Mmmmmm!" Sierra moaned and muffled as she loved sucking his baba again.

"Ohhhh...! This is so gweat!" Cody moaned and said as Sierra sucked, licked and drooled over Cody's hard baba super hard and super fast.

"Mmmmm! Codykins hat einen Hawd Baba, den ich so sehr waue!" Sierra moaned before she completely spoke in German taking her husband Cody by surprise. **[5]**

"Was that German?" Cody asked her.

"JA!" Sierra shouted again in German. **[6]**

"Hawt." Cody said to her.

"Thankies Cody-Wody." Sierra said back before she resumed sucking, licking, and drooling all over his baba.

"Oh yeah! Keep going for Daddy!" Cody said to Sierra.

"Mmmmm!" Sierra moaned and muffled softly before she stopped to respond back.

"Does Daddy wuv his sexy baby sucking his hawd baba?" Sierra asked him.

"YES HE DOES!" Cody answered her before he started to fuck her face.

"Mmmmm! Enjoy it, Sierra! Because Daddy's gonna cumsies hawd again!" Cody moaned and said to her.

"MMMMM!" Sierra moaned happily as she was excited as it was about to happen.

"Here it comes! AHHHHHHHHH...!" Cody said and moaned as he climaxed hard inside of her mouth again.

"Mmmmmm!" Sierra moaned as she swallowed her hubby's milky once again.

"Mmm, even more sweeter than before.

"Yeah... now... do you want me to suck and lick your diapey or... should I start fucking you hawd? Your choice... okies." Cody panted and asked her as she was slowly rubbing her diapered area and her diapered butt turning Cody on more and more.

"Okies and Daddy...you should fuck me hawd in my diapey pussy." Sierra said to Cody.

"Okies, baby!" Cody said as he set himself up, then he started to pound Sierra's diapered area.

"Ohhhh!" Cody moaned out with pleasure as Sierra was smiling from ear to ear.

"AHHH! FUCK ME, DADDY!" Sierra moaned and shouted as Cody grinned and started fucking his wife's wet diapered pussy hard.

"OH JA! OH JA! HAWDER, HAWDER! FUCK ME HAWDER, DADDY!" Sierra shouted in German and English. **[7]**

"Okies then, baby!" Cody said back as he went harder and faster as he and Sierra got more turned on.

"OHHHH! BABY SIERRA'S PUSSY FEEL SO GOOD!" Cody moaned and said as Sierra soon pulled her hubby close and then they started kissing each other once more.

"Mmmmm!" They both moaned while Cody kept pounding Sierra's diapered area hard.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" Cody and Sierra shouted at each other with such romantic passion in their voices and passionate romance in their eyes as they kept it up before Sierra decided to speak to the camera.

"Look how my sexy hubby changed, he was a sweet geek who tried to hit on the ladies. But now, he's more confident, plus he has a sexy, loving, and kind diapey wearing wife."

"Yeah... that's her!" Cody said to the camera.

"Yeah... that's me!" Sierra said before they resumed kissing as Cody went harder with his pounding until it was time.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna cumsies again! Sierra, in or out! Tell me, now!" Cody shouted at Sierra thus she had to make a very quick decision.

"Ohhhh! Cumsies inside my diapey pussy! Make me have your baby, Codykins!" Sierra said to Cody.

"Really?" Cody asked her before Sierra nodded slowly and softly.

"FUCK YEAH! I ain't holding back then!" Cody shouted as he kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cody and Sierra moaned as they climaxed hard at the same time as they panted as the shower was still running.

"That was so hawt Codykins." Sierra said to Cody.

"Yeah... but I ain't done yet..." Cody said to Sierra.

"Hmm?" Sierra said as she was a bit confused.

"Let's dry up and finish our hawt diapey sex in bed... I want to pound your sweet diapey ass." Cody said to Sierra.

"Ooooh! Okies then." Sierra said to Cody as they got out of the shower, turned off the water, dried up, and took off the wet diapers as they tried up their areas before they put on fresh, clean, and dry diapers as they finished talking.

"So... we're having a baby then, huh?" Cody said and asked her.

"Hehehehe, looks like it, Codykins." Sierra giggled and said to him

"But... how was I... in the showers?" Cody asked Sierra.

"Amazing and hawt! But you told me... you're not finish... am I right?" Sierra answered Cody, then she responded back with a question of her own to Cody.

"Yeah, that's right." Cody said to Sierra soon got down on all fours and showed her sexy, yet perfect diapered ass to Cody.

"Come on, Codykins... fuck me like you promise." Sierra said to Cody.

"Sierra, I'm a man of my word sweetie." Cody said as he grabbed his hard baba and began to pound her diapered butt.

"OH YEAH!" Cody shouted as he was enjoying it.

"Oh yes!" Sierra shouted back as she rubbed her diapered pussy as Cody pounded her ass hard.

"Hawder, keep fucking me, Codykins!" Sierra said to him.

"Okies then! I keep fucking you with all the might I have left inside of me!" Cody shouted back at Sierra as he began to pound her diapered butt harder and harder.

"How does it feel?" Cody asked her.

"FEELS LIKE I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN WHERE YOU ARE FUCKING ME EVERY SINGLE MINUTE OF EVERY DAY! I WANT YOU TO CUMSIES ALL OVER MY FACE, MOUTH AND BOOBIES!" Sierra answered Cody and told him where to climax next.

"Okies! Here it comes!" Cody said as he pulled out and stroked his baba very fast and very hard.

"DO IT, COVER MY BODY WITH YOUR HAWT AND SEXY MAN MILKY!" Sierra shouted with excitement.

"HERE IT-AHHHHHHH!" Cody shouted and moaned before he climaxed hawd, covering Sierra's face, mouth, and chest with his man made milk.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCKING YES!" Cody moaned and shouted as Sierra was drenched.

"Mmmmmmm!" Sierra moaned as she swallowed every bit of Cody's man-made milk.

"That was delicious!" Sierra said to Cody.

"Thankies!" Cody said as Sierra began to sign off.

"Bye-Bye!" Sierra said to the camera.

"Bye!" Cody said as Sierra turned off the camera before they cleaned up including changing their own diapers once again as they got ready for bed as they were now in their pajama shirts and diapers.

"That was just awesome." Cody said to Sierra.

"Ja... plus, we're going to be parents." Sierra said to him. **[8]**

"I know..." Cody said as he rubbed her belly.

"I wuv you, Sierra." Cody said to her.

"I wuv you too, Codykins." Sierra said as they kissed before he turned off the light.

"Nighty night, Codykins." Sierra said to him.

"Nighty night, Sierra." Cody said back as they fell asleep as the night ended.

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 **1\. YES!**

 **2\. YES! YES!**

 **3\. YES!**

 **4\. Yes...**

 **5\. Codykins has a hawd baba that I Love so much!**

 **6\. YES!**

 **7\. OH YES! OH YES!**

 **8\. Yes...**

 **HOW ABOUT THAT? Was it any good or what?**

 **Anyway as for the baby that Sierra had it was a baby boy named after Cody.**

 **The baby's name was named "Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson Jr."**

 **Next Entry in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series will involve Jo and Brick as they get it on before or after their wedding.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
